The acquisition of powerful electrosurgical generators in the operating room has established the need for new guidelines to prevent patient injuries. Laparocopic procedures require very little electrosurgical energy in contrast with many other operative procedures. A burn to a patient's gastro-intestinal tract by a surgeon from an institution other than NIH emphasizes the need for reexamination of power setting guidelines for new generation electrosurgical machines. Current guidelines were established in the early and mid nineteen seventies when electrosurgical machines were not nearly as powerful. We will measure the power output of the new-generation electrosurgical machines and establish recommendations for power settings for laparoscopic procedures. Clinical experience and guidelines of the American Association of Gynecologic Laparoscopists will be incorporated.